Ses obsessions
by Taahoma
Summary: One Shot [léger 10051] Il en a eu plusieurs, des obsessions, qui l'ont construit et amené à devenir l'homme qu'il est.


**Auteur :** **Taahoma**

 **Fandom :** Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn

 **Genre :** Un peu de drama ou d'Angst pour cela. Voyons comment je m'en sors…

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer :** Un jour mon tour viendra où je pourrais dire que tout m'appartient, mais pas pour le moment. Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de leur auteur.

 **Note :** Nouveau défi de 1000 mots (plus ou moins 10pourcent) avec 5 mots aléatoires à placer sur le thème de l'Obsession. J'espère avoir répondu fidèlement au sujet et ne pas avoir causé trop de tort au personnage principal de ce oneshot. J'espère que vous pourrez me dire votre avis. Encore une fois, la liste des mots se retrouve en bas de page. Dites-moi s'ils étaient trop évidents ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Ses obsessions**

Sa toute première obsession, si on en oubliait le sein qu'il avait demandé, bébé, alors qu'il avait faim avait été un petit animal. C'était un petit hamster qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire afin qu'il ne se sente plus seul. Sa mère, inquiète de le laisser si souvent sans sa compagnie avait pensé que ce petit rongeur pourrait la remplacer. Alors Demi - c'était le nom qu'il lui avait donné - avait été le premier ami de Byakuran. Il nettoyait tous les jours sa cage, s'assurait qu'il ait de l'eau et à manger. L'animal semblait se contenter de peu et c'était un mystère pour Byakuran. Il passait son temps à l'observer, mais pas comme un enfant de son âge le ferait.

Comment Demi ne pouvait-il jamais s'ennuyer dans cette petite cage dorée ?

Il lui apprit quelques tours comme faire le mort, faire des galipettes ou alors tendre ses pattes pour quémander à manger. Dieu sait comment il avait pu inculquer cela au rongeur mais le hamster répondait à ses ordres. Byakuran ne dormait jamais, obnubilé par son ami. Chaque fois que l'animal dormait, il se retrouvait encore seul et attendait avec impatience son réveil. Avec le temps, il finit par simplement l'empêcher de se reposer, comme lui ne le pouvait pas. Il le forçait à courir dans sa roue si bien que le pauvre fini par mourir d'épuisement.

Echec.

Il s'était senti trahi, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait imposé, il se retrouvait seul encore une fois.

Sa seconde obsession avait été quelques mois plus tard, un chien. Cet animal de compagnie plus grand et plus autonome était plus intéressant que le précédent. Byakuran avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper chaque minute. Il était lui-même occupé avec ses cours privés qu'il avait commencé. Il prit soin de son ami, lui servant sa ration de nourriture, le brossant chaque matin, le sortant dans le jardin... jusqu'au jour où il eut un cours sur les anciens dictateurs, la trahison, l'infidélité et le mensonge. Il comprit qu'en tant que futur chef de famille de mafia, il devait se faire des alliés puissants mais aussi loyaux. Lui vint alors l'idée de tester la fidélité de son précieux ami : il l'enferma dans une pièce et n'apparaissait que tous les deux jours, puis tous les trois jours, puis quatre jours. Mais à cause des murs blancs de la pièce où il était enfermé, l'animal devint fou et l'attaqua quand il ouvrit la porte. Par réflexe, Byakuran avait frappé l'animal et le tua sur le coup.

Ce fut un deuxième échec pour lui.

Quelques livres plus tard et sa troisième obsession était dans le développement moyen de soumission. Byakuran commençait à être paranoïaque à l'idée qu'on lui cache la vérité. Il commença ses expériences sur les aides de la maison. Il les faisait venir et s'installer sur une chaise et leur administrait un petit dosage. Plus il avançait dans ses essais et plus les résultats devenaient convaincants : ils avaient peur et savaient que s'ils mentaient, ils en paieraient le prix. Les piqûres avaient des effets dévastateurs sur l'humain, apportant infections qui détérioraient leur corps tout entier. Le produit attaquait le cuir de la peau, l'asséchant et faisait des éruptions cutanées. Le patient ressentait des brûlures et des démangeaisons qui avaient raison de lui. Byakuran ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti qu'ainsi, sachant que personne ne le remettrait en cause ni lui mentirait. L'atmosphère lugubre de la maison ne l'inquiétait pas.

Sa quatrième obsession, toujours actuelle et sa raison de vivre, fut la paix dans le monde. Maintenant qu'il était le chef de la famille et qu'il avait sécurisé sa ville natale, il voulait aller plus loin. Conquérir le pays puis le monde. C'était pour ses proches une obsession aux proportions aberrantes. Elle était venue des années auparavant grâce à l'éveil d'un puissant pouvoir qui lui permettait de communiquer avec ses autres versions de lui-même dans des mondes parallèles. Il ne remercierait jamais assez le petit garçon qui avait croisé sa route pour lui donner cette nouvelle capacité à communiquer avec ses autres /lui/. Elle l'amena à s'intéresser plus que de raison à comment rallier les mondes sous son autorité et instaurer une paix éternelle. Créer des boîtes, trouver des alliés, éradiquer les menaces... il était devenu si fort dans certains des autres mondes qu'il ne craignait plus rien. Hélas dans la réalité actuelle, il était encore soumis aux lois des tribunaux même s'il tuait un petit animal...

Son plan toujours en marche, Byakuran rencontra néanmoins sa cinquième obsession. Quelque chose que jamais il n'avait ressenti, qui le prenait aux entrailles et le faisait autant souffrir que le rendre heureux, quelque chose de passionnel, de fou et très triste. Shoichi Irie. Ce jeune homme était celui qui avait déclenché son pouvoir. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait compris le sens de sa vie. Grâce à Shoichi, Byakuran était devenu légèrement moins paranoïaque. Son pouvoir lui permettait de voir les autres mondes, il pouvait alors anticiper le futur et se remémorer le passé. Plus besoin de douter de tout le monde s'il savait qu'ils allaient le trahir quand et comment. Il suffisait d'effacer les gens qui lui feraient du mal mais Shoichi, jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Peu importe la façon dont Byakuran le testait, Sho-chan revenait toujours vers lui avec un sourire gêné et timide. Ce garçon cherchait à être proche de lui, n'avait pas peur de lui. Byakuran le voyait faire de son mieux pour l'arrêter sans le blesser. Il voyait dans d'autres univers à quel point ils étaient proches et peut-être que cet amour vivait aussi dans cette réalité et c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Sa cinquième obsession le faisait sourire, malgré la tristesse de leur futur. Chaque jour il le regardait se tuer à la tâche pour lui. Il le voyait de son moniteur, avachi dans des positions stupides, endormi. Il se réveillait toujours pour retourner travailler. Il n'était pas comme le hamster, le chien ou ces gens du manoir. Il se réveillait toujours, l'attendait toujours malgré le temps passé, et ne lui mentait... pas.

* * *

Total : 1020 mots.

Les cinq mots à placer : hamster, infection, atmosphère, cuir et tribunal.


End file.
